Mister Librarian
by A. Zap
Summary: Jim has noticed that the librarian at Starfleet Academy is hot. So, he attempts tries to get a rise out of the Vulcan librarian, Spock. Spock makes it a bit difficult though. Inspired by the song Marian the Librarian from The Music Man.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Trek franchise. If I did, then Uhura and Spock's break-up in STID would have been more obvious. Because I totally interpreted a scene as them breaking up, since Spock pays more attention to Jim than Uhura.**

* * *

Mister Librarian

The librarian at Starfleet Academy was hot.

Jim had noticed him the first time he walked in the library. Despite the rumors about him, only some of which were true, he actually spent a lot of time there. He needed to if he wanted to get his own ship within 3 years. The hours he spent there weren't too much of a hassle as he actually enjoyed reading and, of course, the librarian was easy on the eyes.

Anyway, Jim didn't know who could look at the librarian and not appreciate what they saw. The librarian was Vulcan, the only one on campus as far as Jim could tell, and so he stood tall and appeared almost regal when walked across campus with an alien grace. His posture was perfect naturally and his brown eyes, so human looking, quickly followed the words on the screen before him. His black instructor's uniform accentuated his straight lines, and brought out the paleness of his skin. His raven colored hair came down in the choppy bangs that all Vulcans seemed to favor and his pointed ears were probably his most enticing feature. _Of course_, Jim mused_, these were only the physical aspects. There was a lot more than that._

Like most Vulcans, the librarian was wicked smart. Not only was he the librarian, but he also taught several xenolinguistic courses and worked in the science labs. He was also a touch-telepath, so he let out an aura of "Do not touch." This, of course, made Jim want to touch him all the more. And he had always had a thing for intellectuals.

Bones had told him he was crazy. The doctor had tended to the "green-blooded hobgoblin" before (wouldn't tell him why), and apparently it was a waste of Jim's time trying to interact with the emotionless Vulcan. Jim personally thought that the whole "Vulcans have no emotions" thing was total bologna, and he loved a challenge. Just looking at the strait-laced instructor made Jim want to get him at least a bit flustered.

Though Vulcans were known for their stubbornness, Spock would eventually fall for his sheer persistence.

After all, he was James Tiberius Kirk. Who could resist his charm for long?

Jim strolled up to the information desk where Spock was typing something on the computer there. "Hey." He said nonchalantly, leaning on the counter.

Spock paused in his typing and looked up at him. "Greetings. Is there something I can assist you with, Cadet?"

"Oh, yes. There is certainly something you can assist me with." Jim gave the Vulcan a flirty smile.

There was a pause as the flirtation went over Spock's head. "Is there something you wish to check out?" Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep." Jim responded, popping the p in yep.

"What is it?" Spock seemed to be growing tired of the cadet who refused to fully answer his question.

"The librarian!" Jim's voice was loud enough for people at the near-by tables to look up and stare at him.

"Quiet, Cadet. This is a library." Spock responded sternly, and to Jim's dismay did not seem to be affected by Jim's proposition.

Jim frowned a bit, but then perked up and leaned forward more to whisper, "The librarian."

"I am not available to be 'checked out' as you put it, because I am not a library item." Spock deadpanned. Jim couldn't decide if he was actually oblivious or being deliberately obtuse.

"Ah, you're not listening, are you? Mister Librarian." He gave another flirtatious smile.

Spock gave a small puff of breath that was probably the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh and stood up, picking up several materials that needed to be put away. "My name is Spock, and if you do not truly need assistance, I suggest you leave."

Jim frowned again as the Vulcan started to walk away. "What's a guy got to say to catch your ear?" He quickly followed after him. "What do you think, Mister Librarian?"

"I see no reason why one would need to 'catch' an ear as it does not have the ability of independent movement." Spock began to put the things back on their shelves, quickly and efficiently. "Also, the library requires you to speak softly, Cadet."

Jim went around and peeked at Spock through the shelf. "So what if the library caught on fire? Are you saying someone would have to whisper the news just to talk to you, Mister Librarian?"

The Vulcan paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "I assure you that I would notice a fire without anyone needing to tell me, Cadet." And then he shoved the article right where Jim's face was.

Jim rubbed his nose where he had been hit. Spock was as stubborn as they said, but he wouldn't be deterred. He made his way around so he was on the same side as Spock. "Jeez, can't you see how badly I need you?"

"You apparently do not need me as you have made no valid requests for assistance." Spock said dryly as he continued with his tasks.

"What do I have to do? Break something and lie rotting on the floor?" Jim muttered to himself. He swore that he didn't say that loudly enough for it to be heard, but it still seemed like Spock's lips twitched upward a bit at that.

Alright, time to pull out the big guns.

Jim walked up to Spock and timed it just right, so that when Spock turned around, he wasn't able to walk away. Jim crowded him against the bookshelf, getting into the Vulcan's personal space, and smirked.

"If we were out in the moonlight, I'm pretty sure you would get why I need you." He leaned in closer, and was about to go in for the kill, when he found his way blocked by a PADD. Spock had managed to bring it up and in the lessening space between them.

Spock's eyes held a glimmer of something that Jim couldn't identify. "Perhaps on this planet. On Vulcan, there is no moon." He responded smoothly as he managed to slide out of Jim's grasp and quickly walked back towards his post at the information desk.

"Well, it seems to be a lost cause in here at least." Jim followed Spock back once more. "Is it such an unforgivable sin to try talking to the librarian?" He asked himself.

"So it would seem." The Vulcan responded as he began to seat himself back in his chair.

Jim then saw the golden opportunity. As Spock sat and began to look back up at him, Jim swooped in and managed to give him a small peck on the lips.

Spock jerked back slightly, and his ears began turning a delightful light green.

Jim smirked at the reaction. "See you later, Mister Librarian!" He gave a cheeky wave and practically skipped out of the library. After all, he had managed to get his point across, a reaction from the stoic Vulcan, and a kiss out of his efforts.

Spock watched the cadet go, and struggled to not show any other reactions and remove the flush that he knew was also trying to move from his ears to his cheeks. He looked back down at his PADD to try to hide his face, though he knew the damage was done.

"Illogical." He muttered to himself as he tried to push the incident from his mind. After all, it was not like the cadet would make any other attempts, right?

Somehow, he knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

_AN: I was in the musical_ The Music Man _a couple weeks ago._ _It's my favorite musical, and one of the reasons is the library scene. I was listening to the song _Marian the Librarian_ and I had a sudden vision of Jim backing Spock up to a bookshelf, trying to woo him like Harold Hill. Thus, I started trying write this fic. I may try to do a full Star Trek version of Music Man, but I really don't have the motivation to. Also, I thought this was more likely to happen with the newer versions, since the original Jim seems to just need 5 minutes with a person and she's then willing to jump into his bed. Personally, I don't see the appeal._


End file.
